voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
ASWS
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See ASWS (AU). |soldiers = Private Military |number_of_soldiers = 500,000 |known_personal = Tobison Alkno |robots = Robotics Development |number_of_robots_produced = >5 Million |known_robots = *'Vohantex' *'Drakojet' *'Spitfire' *'Hyperion' *'Valkryie' *'Shraptor' *'YAF-ARH' *'Ree-CE' *'Wall-F' *'Wall-CE' *'Veruc' }} }} ''Advanced Special Weapons Systems, also known as ASWS, is a private company turned mega corporation in the Voltex Universe. Using advanced technology and sheer numbers, ASWS took over the world and rules it in their own way.'' Background History Before the VU Prior to the Timeshock Wave, which created the Voltex Universe, ASWS was a private company producing weapons for military use along with their robotics division and private military. They occasionally have done very evil things and always tried to take the 'Chaos Emeralds' (and to a certain extent, 'Master Emerald) but were often stopped by a group of robots often referred to as "The Gang".'' One day, however, ASWS together with the help of Steve Johansson, manage to create a device that would have the ability alter the timeline to their own liking. The gang tried their best to stop the activation of the said device but failed to do so, which resulted in the Timeshock Wave to occur and in turn create the VU. After the Timeshock Wave, the timeline was altered completely. Still retaining knowledge from the previous timeline, Raymon Som and Obsidian head out to create ASWS. Conquering the United States and the world After 3 years, ASWS had grown exponentially and at the right time, they launched a full scale takeover of the country and despite efforts in fighting off ASWS's forces, it proved too much as ASWS simply overwelmed the country's military with sheer numbers. Even nuclear weapons aren't able to stop ASWS due to them having superior anti-nuclear weapon technology. After only 7 hours of the conflict, the US had been conquered by ASWS and declares they would ensure global peace under their protection and guidance. Most of the world complied and promptly either surrendered or allied with the company while those who didn't suffered imminent destruction, effectively cementing ASWS's place as a megacorporation and to an extent a superpower. Intentions ASWS's main intentions is for global peace, where they firmly believe that under their protection and guidance there would be no global conflict. And while ASWS is somewhat of a politcal power, they have no intentions to actually rule over a country with an iron fist. Instead they simply overwatch the world with their military presense and threaten any nation who attempts to defy their rule. ''Divisions'' Being a massive company (later becoming a mega-corporation), ASWS created three divisions that would focus on the particular area they are assigned to. The three being Weapon Logistics, Robotics Development, and Private Military. ''' The Weapon Logistics division handles everything (except robotics) related to R&D and manufacturing. Ranging from small arms to military vehicles to military equipment. In the past, they used to make overly absurd machines that barely see any use. While they still make such machines, they are not as absurd. Despite having control over the world's military power, ASWS still has their own private military. All of their weapons, equipment, and vehicles are provided by the Weapon Logistics division and Robotics Development division. Majority of the soldiers have been enhanced by some form of cybernetics, some were even willing to go through the process of becoming a cyborg. The Robotics Development primarily handles the R&D and manufacturing robots of ASWS origin. Majority of the robots the division manufactures consist of relatively small robots that can be mass produced while creating some robots that are completely different than the rest. Trivia *''All ASWS robots have a common color scheme of orange, green and grey. Although some robots have different color schemes.'' *''"The Gang", as unofficially referred to by ASWS, is the only force that can fight against the military might of the company. "The gang" also seek to undo what ASWS has done by reverting back the timeline, but they have yet to do so as they have to do in deep inside the company's massive headquarters underground, as well as fighting agasint the full might of the ASWS military force.'' *''Apparently, they have the Master Emerald in their possession. But the guardian, who is their main enemy Reece, is the only one who can even remotely utilize the Master Emerald's power. So ASWS cannot use the Master Emerald for their own use.'' Category:Companies